


Take the Place of Dreams

by p1013



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Harry grabs the bunched up blankets from the foot of their bed and lays them over Draco. Snuggling deeper into them, Draco curls onto his side, arm stretched to Harry's side of the bed, waiting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140512
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Take the Place of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - Wildcard (Aftercare)

Draco is spread out across the sheets, his arms and legs still stretched towards the corners of the bed, even though the ropes are gone. There's a bit of redness around his joints, and Harry runs tender fingers over the marks, healing them as he goes.

"S'nice," he slurs, his head turning lazily. When he opens his eyes, his gaze is hazy, tired, replete.

"Hush, love." Harry busses a kiss on Draco's forehead. "I'm going to get you some water. Are you cold?"

Draco shakes his head slightly and his eyes fall closed. "Didn't think it'd be like that."

"We'll talk about it when I get back. Rest, love."

Harry grabs the bunched up blankets from the foot of their bed and lays them over Draco. Snuggling deeper into them, Draco curls onto his side, arm stretched to Harry's side of the bed, waiting.

Harry's quick about getting the water and a warm, wet flannel. Draco's not the most fucked out he's ever been, or at least Harry doesn't think he is, but they've been going all night, and Harry's sure Draco is feeling the effects of it by now. Wondering if he should get the muscle cream as well, Harry makes a note of where it is in the bathroom cabinet then hurries back to their bed.

"Here," he says, offering the glass to Draco. He drains the glass in long, slow swallows, and Harry tamps down the embers of desire rekindled by the line of Draco's throat and arched neck. When Draco hands the glass back, Harry asks, "Do you need more?"

"No. Quit fussing and get into bed."

Harry laughs, then climbs in. The sheets are warm from Draco's body, and as Harry draws Draco closer, the other man shivers.

"Why are your feet always so bloody cold?" he grouses as he buries his face in Harry's shoulder.

Chuckling, Harry lifts the sheet up. "You're going to hate this, then," he says before putting the flannel against Draco's semen-smeared belly. Cursing, Draco arches away before biting Harry's neck.

"You're a bastard, you know that, right?"

"Yes," Harry says as he spells the flannel warmer, "but I'm your bastard."

"And you think you're cute, too." Draco sighs, his body relaxing. "Insufferable."

"We're a matched pair."

"The worst."

"Love you, too."

Draco sighs again, happy and tired. "I know you do."

Harry Vanishes the flannel and pulls Draco into his body. Threading his fingers through Draco's hair, he closes his eyes, content.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asks.

Draco hums quietly. "Maybe tomorrow. It was… different."

"Different good, or different bad?"

"Some of it was very different good." Harry can feel Draco's smile against his skin. "I particularly liked the pirate one."

Harry chuckles. "I thought you might."

"But the potion one, that one, we're going to have to talk about. I didn't like that one at all."

"You liked it a little bit," Harry prompts gently. "It wouldn't have been there otherwise."

"Perhaps. I'd always wondered what would have happened in that bathroom, if we hadn't — "

Harry kisses the top of Draco's head, then his closed eyes, then his mouth. "Hush, love. We made it here anyway, didn't we?"

"We did." Draco's palm is warm as it settles over Harry's heart. "I do think we're going to have to talk about the plant, though."

"Again," Harry says, laughing quietly, "the spell wouldn't have shown it to you if it wasn't something you wanted to see or experience."

"Which is why," Draco says before pressing a biting kiss to Harry's curved mouth, "we should talk about it."

Harry rolls Draco onto his back, bracketing his head with Harry's arms. "Should we?"

They kiss, slow and languid, and Harry's prick gives a hopeful twitch until Draco yawns directly into his mouth.

"Tomorrow, then," Harry says before pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead. "Now, budge over. I want to snuggle."

"So demanding," Draco says as he does as he's told. "So needy."

Harry wraps his arms around Draco's chest and pulls him in tight. Sighing into the nape of Draco's neck, he shuts his eyes, happy and content in whatever world he gets to keep this man in his bed, his arms, his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you EVERYONE for following along with me this month. 26 fics in a month is A LOT, both to read and write, and I sincerely appreciate everyone who's managed to keep pace.
> 
> Unsurprisingly, my posting schedule is going to be slowing down now 😂 If anyone needs me, I'll be napping.


End file.
